Operation Bella
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Emmett is home alone Bella-sitting when she becomes dangerously ill. An outtake of Bella's life from Growing Pains. Read and Review please. *Complete*
1. Illness

**Author Notes:** Another bit that's part of the Growing Pain's story. An outtake of Bella's life that wasn't mentioned. This is a two or three part bit, I'm thinking two, but we'll see.

**Disclaimer:** An irritable Grizzle said I didn't own Twilight, so it must be so…

**Operation Bella**  
Chapter One  
Illness

Emmett was baby-sitting 10-year-old Bella while the rest of the family was away. Alice and Rosalie were in France shopping, Jasper and Edward decided to go hunting in the Yukon, leaving Bella home with the rest of her family, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett opted to stay home so Bella had someone to play with. Right now, Carlisle and Esme were hunting. It had been almost three weeks since Carlisle last hunted and he was getting a bit thirsty so he and Esme left together for a romantic get away dinner of Deer blood, Carlisle favorite.

Bella moaned. The pain in abdomen coming back in full force. She had been feeling it all day but ignored it and now it was back, jarring her out of a fevered sleep. She whimpered and felt the urge to vomit, she had barely ate dinner, saying she was just sleepy. She sat up and cried out as the pain became sharp and unbearable and she laid back down.

Emmett dropped his controller and ran upstairs to Bella's room and opened the door. He saw her curled up, crying, her face contorted in pain and sweat. "Bella?" He called out, flipping on the light to get a better look at her, though he could see clearly in the dark. He went over and bent down and brushed her hair out of her face. He pulled his hand back when he felt how hot she was and went to get the thermometer and took her temperature as he took his cell phone and went to call Carlisle.

The thermometer beeped and flashed 104.3 as Carlisle answered the phone. "Carlisle, Bella's really, really, really sick." He said, the moment Carlisle answered. "You need to come home."

"How sick?" Carlisle asked worriedly, "Did you take her temperature?"

Bella vomited on Emmett then, causing him to groan. Carlisle could hear the nastiness happening and winced for his son and could hear his young daughter moaning an apology.

"Don't be sorry, sis." Emmett said comfortingly, then replying to Carlisle. "It's 104.3. That's not good, is it?"

"Emmett, get her to my car, get it ready for me. I have to take her to the hospital." Carlisle said. "We'll be there in a few moments."

"Yes sir." Emmett said seriously and cleaned himself up first and picked up Bella, taking her to the car. She moaned against the movements as she became too lethargy. Emmett was very worried for his little sister and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Ow…" Bella moaned and Emmett smoothed out her hair as he got the car ready for Carlisle. His father was there in a flash and got in the drivers seat. Emmett got in back as Esme got in front. Carlisle pressed the garage door opener button and the garage closed as he drove to the hospital.

They arrived in record time and it came the part they didn't like, having to move at human pace. Carlisle cradled Bella as he and Esme walked in the ER. Emmett went to park. Bella was seen right away, though Carlisle couldn't treat her as she was family and it pained him to see his daughter whisked away by another doctor.

Carlisle sat down with Esme, filling out the required paperwork. Emmett came over and sat next to them. He wasn't breathing. Carlisle patted his shoulder and he nodded taking out his phone, then putting it back, then taking it out, trying to decide what to do.

"Emmett, son, stop that, you're probably driving Alice crazy." Carlisle said gently, causing his son to smirk slightly, then frown. Carlisle turned in the paper work and sat back down, holding his quiet wife. Carlisle was certain he knew what was wrong, with the extra senses he had, he could easily tell, and the way Bella was moaning in pain.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella's doctor came out and Carlisle stood up. "Carlisle," The doctor, a older gentleman with fine, graying hair and dull blue-gray eyes, greeted.

"Bill." He greeted, then asked, full of concern "How is my daughter?"

Bill knew he could be totally honest with Carlisle, he was a fellow doctor, but was also a parent. "We're rushing her into surgery. Her appendix burst." Carlisle frowned, he knew that a ruptured appendix could be dangerous, deadly even. Hundreds of people a year die from an ruptured appendix. He's seen it first hand, himself. "We'll let you know as soon as she's done and in recovery." The doctor patted Carlisle's back. "We'll take good care of her." He promised.

Carlisle nodded, "I know. We'll wait here." With a heavy sigh he sat down, running a hand through his hair. Esme took his hand and the waiting game began for the three Cullens.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**End Notes:** Review and You will get more! And don't worry, i'll have another chapter out of Growing Pains soon!


	2. Am I Asleep?

**Author Notes:** Hey! Thanks for the reviews, Alerts and such! You guys are awesome like always! Here's the second installment. One more to go!

**Chapter Two**  
Am I Asleep?

Bella could hear everything, but feel nothing. She couldn't feel the knife slicing her tummy but she could hear the doctors and nurses talk about random things. Her father came up more than once by the ladies in the room and how lucky Esme was to have him and she could hear the jealousy rolling off of one lady's voice. It was not a proper way to talk.

Bella was wondering if this was normal. To be awake but asleep. To feel but not to feel. She could feel the tugging of something being pulled out of her and heard the snip and the sounds of the suction. She wondered if they properly put her to sleep or if she was dreaming feverish dreams, though she didn't feel feverish, in fact she felt a few degrees cooler than earlier.

Her eyes refused to open. It was as if a heavy weight was holding them down. The ten-year-old girl was pulled into a deeper state of unconsciousness then and heard nothing as she heard the doctor stitch her up.

When Bella awoke, her parents and Emmett were by her side. Esme was holding her hand and stroking her face, pleased that her temperature dropped several degrees and was at a steady 101.1, but that was way better than 104.3. She felt something fuzzy between her arm and side and looked down and saw a stuffed monkey. Another gift from Emmett. Bella got monkeys and Rosalie got bears. She smiled.

"Hey baby girl," Esme said, getting her attention. "How do you feel."

"Better." her voice slurred, heavy with sleep. "Daddy?" Carlisle came over to her and smoothed her hair back, smiling and helped her sip some water.

"Yes, my little one?" He asked. "Are you in pain?" She shook her head.

"Daddy…" Her eyes drooped and whatever she had to tell him would have to wait. Esme looked worried and Carlisle caught the worried look.

"She'll be like this for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness until the anesthesia wears off. It'll be a few more hours." He comforted her.

Bella had been in the hospital for a day. They were keeping her for a few days to keep an eye on her incase she got sick. She was on IV antibiotics for the time being. Bella looked around her private room, her parents were gone and her siblings were at school. She lowered her blanket and lift up her gown and started to take the gauze off to look at her incision mark when her father came in for his lunch break.

"What do you think you're doing little miss?" He said suddenly causing Bella to jump. She lowered her My Little Pony gown and covered herself up.

"Nothing daddy!" She said, trying not to smile. Emmett and Edward were teaching her how to lie effectively, but the blush always gave it away.

"Uh-huh, and pigs fly." he said and went over to her and kissed her forehead, pulling out Burger King from behind his back. Her eyes lit up. "This is just a one time thing." He said and put a child size chocolate milkshake on the tray and took out her nuggets and fries that were actually apples shaped like fries. He wanted to make sure she had something healthy. "Now were you just looking at your incision?"

Bella nodded as she ate. "Wanted to see what it looked like. It's going to be wicked cool." She said.

"It's going to be a tiny 2 inch scar." Carlisle countered back, enjoying this very much.

"It's going to be totally awesome." Bella said nibbling on her nugget and looking thoughtful. "Daddy? Is it possible to… be awake but asleep while being operated on?"

Carlisle seemed surprised she would ask that. "How come you want to know?" Hoping his thoughts were wrong, hoping that she was fully asleep and hoping she didn't feel anything. Bella took a long sip of her chocolate shake and set it down.

"I heard everything. The doctors and nurses talking." She said and Carlisle folded his arms, looking serious.

"Did you feel anything?" Bella shook her head. Carlisle leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Eat your lunch, my little one. I'll be right back." He got up and left her there nibbling her lunch. She looked around and then went for another sneak peek at her scar.

"Wicked." she said amazed at the size. Few things astounded Bella and 2 inch scars on her tummy is one of them. She covered the scar back up and went back to her lunch and yawned. She wondered what her father was going to do.

"Bella?" A soft melodic voice called out to her as she slowly woke up. She saw Edward and smiled brightly, next to Carlisle and Esme, Edward was her favorite person. "Bella… I'm going to eat you." Edward said and bent down, covering her mouth as he bit her neck. "Mmm Tasty." He murmured as he continued to suck Bella dry.

Bella shot up in her bed, crying and feeling sick. It was dark in her room and her blankets had been kicked off. She didn't even know when she fell asleep. She buried her face and cried.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**End Notes:** There have been reports of people being aware of the operation they undergo while supposedly under the anesthesia. It's called anesthesia awareness. Also, another suck-y bad dream for Bella! Stupid illness induced dreams! Um, Review and get the last chapter?


	3. Almost Better

**Author Notes:** This chapter is probably a disappointment. I just… wasn't in the mood to write this at all, but I had loose ends to tie up and so I hope I did a good job, mostly.. Operation Bella is officially complete. I thought I'd finish before I go out of town tomorrow. We're going to Bend, Oregon to visit family for Thanksgiving and wont be back until Friday.

Oh and if you have Twitter, follow me! My name on there is Amie083. Sometimes I talk about my fics, but most of the time I ramble, A LOT. Mostly random things.

Anyways enjoy. I'm off to bed.

**Chapter Three**  
Almost Better

Edward rubbed Bella's back comfortingly as she cried. She looked up and saw Edward, her eyes wide and fearful. She gasped and slinked back. Edward moved his hand, surprised of her reaction. He crouched down and looked at her in the face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, softly. "Did you have a bad dream?" Bella nodded and he felt a sickening feeling in his gut. From her reaction, he could tell it was about him and that hurt him.

Bella whispered very, very softly, almost so softly that Edward even had a hard time making it. "You eat me." Edward sucked in a breath of air and bent down to her level and looked at her.

"Bella, I would never, ever do that." He said and brushed her hair out of her face. "I won't ever hurt you. You mean far too much to me." He ran a cold hand down her face and frowned as he feels her hot, clammy skin. "Bella, are you feeling we--" He was cut off when Bella suddenly threw up. Edward cringed and pressed the nurse's call button on the railing of the bed.

Bella was asleep now and Edward hadn't moved an inch as he watched her sleep peacefully. The nurse had cleaned up Bella and the bed. The doctor had come to make sure Bella was alright. Apparently she had worked herself up so much that the crying made her feel sick and she threw up from that. The doctor even informed him that she was being released in the morning.

Edward closed his eyes and blocked out all other noises but Bella's breathing. Soon he slipped into a deep relaxing state and slouched a bit in the couch as his breathing evened out, almost as if he were sleeping, but really, he was in deep thought and very relaxed.

Bella rolled over and opened her eyes to see Carlisle standing in the door way. She smiled and reached for him. Carlisle was by her side in instant and he hugged her gently.

"I get to go home tomorrow." She said sleepily. He smiled. "I'll let Alice dress me up too." she drifted back to sleep as Carlisle chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my little one." He murmured and fixed her covers, before making his last rounds for the night.

_**The End.**_


End file.
